The present invention is directed generally to window mechanisms and more particularly to an improved window regulator for an automobile type window.
Automobile window regulators generally comprise a cumbersome and somewhat complicated system of gears and linkages, all for the purpose of raising and lowering the automobile window pane. Such mechanisms are expensive to manufacture, and contribute unnecessarily to the weight and required thickness for the automobile door. Furthermore, presently known window regulators are generally operated by some sort of handle which protrudes interiorly of the door surface thereby presenting a safety hazard which may cause injury in the event of an accident. Finally, the rotary cranks associated with most window mechanisms are difficult to operate for many people.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved window regulator.
Another object is to provide a lightweight window regulator which requires only a minimum door thickness to accommodate the same.
Another object is to provide a window regulator which includes only a minimum number of parts and is adapted to be manufactured most economically.
Another object is to provide a window regulator which is easy to operate.
Another object is to provide a window regulator wherein the operating portions thereof are recessed into the vehicle door for safety.
Another object is to provide a window regulator which is compatible with modern automotive design.
Finally, an object is to provide a window regulator which is simple in construction and durable and efficient in operation.